Various types of organic photoconductors are known. Most organic photoconductors are susceptible to attack by organic solvents of the type used in liquid toner electrophotography and are therefore unsuitable for such applications. These photoconductors include those which dissolve in the solvents and other which are caused to crack as the result of exposure thereto when they are under stress, especially when under tension.
It is known in the art to provide protective coatings for organic photoconductors. Examples of these coatings are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,290 and 4,894,304.